Seduction
by shizukana
Summary: Very handsome twin boys come into Hogwarts,armed with skills in sensuality and lovemaking.It doesn't matter how many boys and girls they seduce,it becomes apparent that Draco and Harry are their main targets. OC, AU, romance romance!
1. Prologue

A/N: First slash fic ever…This is just an introduction. Get to know these two characters, they are OC, hopefully you love them. EPILOGUE ONLY…summary…Hogwarts! Get Ready to RUMBLE!!!

Disclaimers: Oh sod off…

giggles Can't wait!!!

Paris and Demetrius Karsten roamed the halls of Hogwarts with long proud strides, chatting in whispers amongst themselves. Eyes from every corner sneaked a peek at the vibrant good looks of the twins. Paris was the lover, gentle and swaying, effeminate even. With his long blonde hair cut so each wave framed his beautiful face perfectly, his fragile fingers that grazed only the softest of satin, his piercing blue eyes, deathly charming. His skin was light, untouched by the sun, freckled sparsely on the bride of his nose, blending gently to the rose colored lips that were permanently pursed in elegance and formality. He was raised according to his mother's liking, with proper etiquette and suave seduction. The girls who flocked him blushed at his romantic poetry, his soft voice, light and whispered, and a confident smirk that made any lady melt.

Demetrius was the rugged one, rough and boyish, masculine and gruff. His long brown hair was always unkempt, held helter-skelter by a scarlet band. His hands were calloused from nights spent deep in the forest beside their home. His skin tanned from years under the heat of the sun, golden as it is embossed with sweat from the hours of rough-housing and sports. His shirt was always tucked behind his back, never covering his body. His eyes of emerald were hidden as part of a more beautiful face. He was raised according to his father's liking, in the woods, with the animals in nature, exploring, touching every surface, smelling every scent, watching every sight. He never cared for grammar and studies, discovering what was out there mattered more. The girls who flocked him giggled as he paid no heed to them, watching as his lithe body ran back and forth in accordance to a flying ball as he and his pals passed it around.

Flirtation came natural to them both, Paris's sensual smirk, and Demetrius's boyish smile. They were always at the center of everything, every eye always focused on their movement and their words and their opinion. It is quite odd, as most people put, that they agree with each other however different they were. Many say it is an act, but they are wrong. The boys truly agree with each other, either that or they just have a mutual disregard for the other. In their home, Paris didn't care for Demetrius's little earth samples, or his wild pets, or his constant mess; so long as he didn't touch Paris's paintings and sketches. Through the years they have even come as far as working with each other, spending time with one another. Demetrius had been the model of plenty of Paris's artworks, the inspiration to many of his poems. And Paris, inversely, had given Demetrius the background knowledge of certain flora and fauna. Telling Demetrius which plants were dangerous, which were healthy and perfect for survival training.

However, this was not what the twins were most well known for, at least not in Greece. They were known for a most unusual skill, but were destined to use it. Paris and Demetrius were learned, expert, knowledgeable in the art of making love. From the simple flirtatious gestures to the most complicated of sexual positions. They had mastered the many massages, the many movements. Perfected to the most miniscule of detail. How to relay a certain message, when to start and stop saying what. When to wink his eye, when to purse his lips, when to take a sip of wine. Who to attract, how to seduce.

"Well, dear brother, it seems our luck has exceeded our expectations once again." Paris whispered, winking at a group of giggling first year girls.

"Yes…the people here are so…"

"Sexually repressed?" Paris said with an upturned brow. Demetrius laughed quietly and nodded. "Anyone spark your interest?"

"There's this beautiful Asian girl…" Demetrius said, brushing away a strand of hair from his face.

"Ahh…you always did have a preference for the oriental look…especially the ladies" Paris said.

"And you the young lads…" Demetrius teased.

"Why of course…" Paris said haughtily. "Come then…let's to this beautiful Asian girl of yours…"

"Has anyone sparked your interest?" Demetrius asked him.

"Many have…We'll get to them later. We must take our time, we've an entire year, and an entire student body to pleasure…" Paris smirked.

"Come then…"

"Oh patience, dear brother. You always have been too eager."

A/N: Just Epilogue…Intro chapter will be posted very very soon… Just editing it right now…(dec 23)


	2. The Ravenclaw Goddess you can skip

A/N: Looking for Harry Draco Slash? Well…you won't find it in this chapter. In fact, this isn't even a slash chapter. Once again, just an intro…just introducing how the OC's seduce…Hope you like it! So…please don't judge my writing on this rushed chapter.

YOU CAN SKIP THIS ENTIRE CHAPTER!!!!

Btw…They were housed into Ravenclaw. Wily and Cunning…More like Elegant and Sophisticated…learned and wise…hot and steamy!!!

Disclaimers: Bah!

Cho Chang sat silently at the edge of the Ravenclaw table, her eyes bore holes through her plate, her fingers tracing circles around her neck. Dumbledore's voice seemed as distant as her mind was from reality. The entire student body and the staff had congregated to welcome a new school year. There was a nervous tittering from the long line up of first years, their faces lit up with excitement and fear. Now that the sorting was over, the new students had taken their seats.

"Cho! Listen…" Her friend whispered urgently to her ear. "Dumbledore's making an important announcement. She smiled gratefully and directed her attention to their headmaster.

"Now, as many of you may have heard, a terrible accident has occurred in Greece. Unstoppable flames have swallowed cities, homes and lives…" Dumbledore paused, to show the serenity of the fragile situation. "Greece's wizarding schools have been damaged beyond repair, centuries of learning erased…"

"Oh no…" someone from behind her muttered, a Hufflepuff most definitely. She felt somewhat guilty for being less touched by the calamity.

"…Fortunately, many of these students have chosen education in Hogwarts. It is with great pleasure that we accept these young scholars. Please, welcome them into their new home."

In a matter of seconds, right after the headmaster had finished his speech; food began to line the long tables of the Great Hall. Chatter collected from every corner of the room as students happily dined.

"What's gotten you in a foul mood?" Her friend asked her.

"I'm not in a foul mood…" She plastered a fake smile on and began to fill her plate with tiny proportions of food.

"Oh, dear, we know you too, too well for you to lie…"

"I'm just a little tired, is all…" She muttered and slowly chewed her food.

"Don't worry, we'll get settled in soon enough. I just can't wait to see the new students! I hope there're Ravenclaws in our level…"

"There probably are…" Cho said mirthlessly.

"I hope there're Ravenclaw _boys_ in our level…" Her other friend chimed in, giggling.

"Oh hush up…" Cho teased.

The night had ended slowly, Ravenclaws slowly poured into their common room, struggling to keep their eyes open in fatigue, but all too overcome with excitement at seeing their chums again to want to fall asleep.

"Good night Cho…"They called out to her as she walked up to their dormitory. Her friends had decided to catch up right then, but she was too tired.

The next day was just as buzzed with excitement as the previous. Schedules were being passed around, verifying who had Sour Snape the drama queen at what time, and who was in who's class.

"Cho, have you got Transfigurations next block?"

"Yes, I do…"

"Darn…I wish I were in your class…"

"You wouldn't be…I'm doing tutoring that time. I have McGonagall's fourth years, I'm their tutor…" Cho responded.

"Oh? Why? Is that some sort of Prefect thing?"

"Yeah…We have to do it…"

"That sucks…"

"Yes…It's a ghastly task…" She said dejectedly. "Well…I've got to go, and you better to. Can't be late on the first day!" she said trying to be cheerful.

She walked into the transfigurations room, smiling at a few of the girls who she had managed to befriend from previous years at Hogwarts.

"Class, this is Ms. Chang, your tutor. If you need any help, she's here for you…" Professor McGonagall said rather proudly.

"Alright, it's the first day…But we must get a head start for the O.W.L.s…"

Cho took a seat at the back of the class, taking her notes from Last year, to review as much as she could.

"Oh is that her over there, then?" Paris asked his brother with a smug smile on his face.

"Yes…" Demetrius grunted, staring at Cho, coughed and cleared his throat.

"My, my…you have it hard for her, don't you?" Paris said smirking. "Pardon the pun…"

"I can't wait until you've done fallen for somebody. Then it'll be my turn to rub it in on you…" He said, still staring at Cho who had moved to take a seat beside them. "Pardon the pun…" He responded teasingly. Paris moved uncomfortably.

"You're getting me all excited, now shut up…the professor is talking."

"You've already formulated a plan haven't you?" Demetrius whispered at bare minimum.

"Of course…Just you wait…" Paris said with that smirk on his face, pushing his brother lightly so he was leaning towards Cho not him.

The class ended with very little happening, most of the time was spent with McGonagall explaining the importance of the O.W.L.s. The students dispersed into separate areas of the school for a quick break before second block.

"Messers Karsten, Ms. Chang… please…" Professor McGonagall beckoned for the three of them to come. Cho looked at the twins and then at the professor before dropping her bag gently and walking towards her.

"damn…" Paris cussed under his breath.

"Why?" Demetrius asked.

"This may cause us problems if you want her tonight…I dunno what this woman wants…" Paris whispered as they walked over to the smiling professor.

"Yes, Ms. Chang you are free next block, are you not?" Cho nodded.

"Yes, and you?" She asked the twins.

"Study hall…" Demetrius answered with a smile, verifying with his schedule.

"Good. I want you three to spend it together. The curricula in England and Greece are very different, Ms. Chang, and I wish for you to make sure that they are not missing any thing vital. Use your knowledge of this course and the requirements for the O.W.L.s to aid them. You have two hours starting now to go over what they have done in the past three years." McGonagall said and told them to go to the library.

"So?" Demetrius asked as they all quietly packed their bags. Cho was already waiting outside the door.

"Ahh…why do things always go better for us?!" Paris whispered blissfully. Demetrius smiled. "It's in the bag…definitely, tonight. We'll have her."

"What do you think about her?" Demetrius whispered as they slowly walked to the door.

"Beautiful, very. She seems mildly depressed, we can use that…If you want her to like you, make sure to act very gentleman like. And…you kiss her. I don't like kissing girls." Paris's voice faded as they neared her. "Follow my lead…" He added.

"Ms. Chang, I do hope we are not disturbing your schedule. Have you anything planned? Do you mind studying with us?" Paris asked Cho with a fake look of concern on his face. Cho smiled and shook her head.

"No, not at all…This is actually good, I've nothing to do, at least now I'll be doing something productive." She responded.

"Paris Karsten…" Paris said, shaking Cho's hand.

"Demetrius…" Demetrius followed suit. Cho smiled at them and introduced herself.

"Cho Chang…" She said. "The library is this way…" She led them.

Demetrius looked at the graceful movement of cho's body, her swaying hips, her delicate fingers, her long ebony hair.

"Down boy…" Paris whispered. Demetrius shot him a glare. "Oh do calm down, Demetrius…"

"So, what topics have you covered for Transfigurations in Athens?" Cho asked as they sat down on a large table.

"Quite a lot actually, in fact, this test we'll be taking…the…"

"O.W.L.s…" Cho finished for him.

"thank you…the O.W.L.s will seem like review for us. We've basically covered the entire curriculum."

"Well, that is a good thing. However, I must warn you that professor McGonagall still expects you to perform to your optimum efficiency in her class…"

"Naturally…" Demetrius answered. "We are worried, however, for potions. It rather seems our equipment back in Athens are archaic…"

"Primitive…" Paris corrected.

"yes…primitive, in comparison to yours."

"Oh don't you worry. You'll get the hang of it sooner or later… Besides, it's Professor Snape that you should be worried about."

"the Potions master? Why?"

"He's terribly sour, and bitter…" Cho said. "But you didn't hear it from me…"

"Of course" Paris said with a smile.

"Well, I guess that about does it…" Cho said, standing up. Paris looked a little panicked, this had been entirely too short for their first move; they haven't even done anything specifically helpful.

"Would you care for a little stroll, Ms. Chang?" Paris quickly said, standing up and motioning for Demetrius to do the same.

"Please…call me Cho." She said. "That would be great, I can give you a quick tour of the school…or at least what we can walk through for today…" She replied with a giggle. They exited the library and headed for the lake, as per Cho's suggestion.

"What beautiful eyes you have, Ms. Cha- Cho…" Demetrius said, looking at Cho with admiration. She blushed a fierce red.

"thank you…"

"Yes, they're lovely." Paris said, taking her chin with a finger and slowly facing her towards him, pulling her slightly so their faces were mere millimeters away. Cho took in a quick breath, staring straight into Paris's eyes. "Beautiful…" he said, his warm breath gently caressing her face.

"Over here…I've found us a spot…" Demetrius said, sitting down underneath the shade of a mulberry tree. Cho cleared her throat and sat down beside Demetrius. Paris smirked triumphantly and sat down facing the lake.

"What a beautiful scene…" Demetrius commented, looking out to the mountains and the lake.

"Yes…" Cho replied. "It becomes so much more beautiful in the winter."

Time had passed by rather quickly. Demetrius and Cho had spent it getting to know each other. Paris, on the other hand, spent it just admiring the two of them flirt. Demetrius, however dull he was in Paris's opinion, was terrifyingly skilled at flirting; and Paris should know. Demetrius would make it a point to sit beside Cho and lean towards her every time she showed something from the potions book. And just when he had come too close, and Cho would look to him, he would flash her his charming smile and look again at the book, leaving Cho with the beautiful sight of his face. Paris couldn't help but flirt with her too, it was too goddamned easy, however his actions were more straight forward, as though he wanted to show Cho exactly what it was that he wanted.

"So…wolfsbane does that?" Demetrius asked.

"Yes…fascinating isn't it?" Cho said, looking at Demetrius. He nodded his head like a little boy. Paris noted the glimmer in his brother's eyes, and it was obvious Cho had become extremely attracted with him as well.

"Oh bother…" Paris suddenly said. "I grow tiresome of this topic."

"Yes…perhaps we should talk about something les…academic." Cho added.

"well…what?" Demetrius asked, but the bell rang for lunch.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Cho called out to them, she had run towards the school. "There's something I need to do!"

"Cho, wait!" Demetrius said, catching up to her. "We wanna show you something tonight. About that novella you were interested about. See you after dinner?"

"sure…" She said and raced into the great hall.

"Ok, what's the plan?" Demetrius asked. "I got her to meet us. Your turn…"

"Oh don't worry about that, brother. You'll get your bit of Cho Chang." Paris said.

"Ok, see, Cho…I told you he wasn't meant for her." Paris said with a smirk on his face. They led her up the stone steps to the Ravenclaw common room.

"But the authoress made us think as though…"

"that's what she wants you to think. But see…it's just…a little too obvious." Demetrius said. They plopped down on a cozy area of the secluded common room. Paris making sure that Cho was in the middle.

Cho wiggled a little bit. She couldn't help but feel a little uneasy around Paris and Demetrius. Their bodies were causing an odd heat to revolve around her. She felt steamy and disturbed. They were very attractive and charming, and comfortable with their handsomeness. She could feel Paris's thighs warm up against her own, but he didn't seem to care. She could sense the gentle touch of Demetrius's arm stretch behind her as he yawned. She wanted no more than to be wrapped by their warm bodies, kissed by their pink lips.

"Cho?" Demetrius asked. "Something bothering you?" Paris smirked.

"It's a little chilly isn't it?" Paris said, hugging himself and shivering.

"Well see the fire's died out." Cho said.

"I guess it's time to sleep. I wish we didn't have to cut this conversation short." Demetrius said, stood up and motioned for Paris to do the same. Cho looked panicked for a second and held on to Paris's hand. He looked at her with a look of mild surprise then smirked.

"Well…you could stay in my room for a while…I mean…just to chat…" Cho said, her face looked pleading.

"Umm…are you sure?" Paris said.

"Of course. We can stay up as long as we want!" Cho said, held them both by the wrist and pulled them towards her own dorm room.

"You see, being a prefect comes with its own comforts." Cho joked. "Like a furnished bed room all to yourself."

They entered, Cho stoked the fire while Demetrius and Paris looked around. Paris motioned for Demetrius to lie down on the bed while he opened the curtains, letting in the romantic glow of the moonlight. Demetrius understood what his brother meant and sprawled himself atop the bed. His legs spread open, his shirt riding up a little, showing a slight glimpse of his tanned stomach, he was touching the satin sheets, caressing his chest and arms.

"Well, Demetrius. We don't want a show now…" Paris joked seeing Cho swallow in discomfort at Demetrius's movements. He made it a point to look embarrassed, making sure his cheeks were more than crimson.

"Oh no it's alright…" Cho said. "I know how comfortable this bed is."

"Give me some room!" Paris said, lying right beside his brother. He rested his head on his brother's arms, his hand on his chest and stomach, he too spread his legs. "Come on, Cho!" Paris said. "We've got some more pictures to show you."

Cho blushed, shook her head but give in after a little more coaxing. She felt her blood boil in excitement as her head made contact with their entangled arms. She looked to the right, to where Paris was explaining the photos from the play, but focused herself on the moonshine on Paris's beautiful face. He looked ethereal, other worldly. The words he spoke faded into oblivion, but his pink lips were enticing, she could barely control herself from moving in and kissing him.

"See?" Paris gestured. He looked at Cho, who looked like she was about to implode, she was staring at his lips, he smirked and heard her moan.

"And you can tell from the description in the actual novella that…" Demetrius spoke. Cho turned her direction to him. His eyes were dazzling, his lips were curled again in that same boyish grin. He was resting on his side, leaning close towards her. She could feel his chest touch her shoulders, a loose button seemed to have opened and she could see his golden skin underneath the fabric. She stared at the damned spot of his skin, there was a single dark spot, a mole, right there, beside his nipple. She just wanted to rip his shirt out and suck on it. She licked her lips and pretended to listen to him talk but he was just too enthralling.

Paris could see her discomfort. She was licking her lips, she was staring at the opened part of Demetrius's shirt, the one that he opened the button for before they came into the room. He leaned in close, cleared his throat gruffly, rested on his side, leaned in towards her, pretending, himself, to listen to Demetrius talk. Cho seemed to have noticed his movement because she turned her head his way, staring directly at him.

Cho was looking at Paris's open collar, the top buttons of his shirt were open. She felt a warm sensation rip through her veins, she could barely help her self, she wanted to ravish them both, and the sight of Paris's collarbone was not helping the tiniest bit.

"FUCK!" She moaned and leaned forward, kissing Paris on the lips. She pushed him on his back and straddled him, trailing her tongue down his jawline and his neck. Paris moaned, a little blindsided from her sudden movement. Cho was licking his chest now, ripping his shirt open, sucking on a nipple, her hands caressing his body. Demetrius helped her take off Paris's shirt, slowly opening each button from her blouse. She tore it away, cast it aside and began to undo her bra.

"Oh Cho…" Paris groaned as Cho slowly descended to his navel, gently kissing the tiny blonde hairs that trailed down to his groin. She struggled with his belt buckle but pushed away his hands when he tried to help. She pulled down his pants and his boxers exposing his long cock. Demetrius was behind her now, slowly taking off her clothes as well as his own.

Cho nestled her nose down the wiry blonde hairs and licked at the base of Paris's cock to which he reacted with a low moan. Demetrius slowly embraced Cho from behind, whispering sweet words while nibbling on her ears. She groaned and engulfed Paris's growing erection in her mouth. Paris moaned loudly, jutting his hip forward reflexively. She held tight to his hips, massaging his pelvis gently. Demetrius kissed down her neck, pushing away the long strands of hair that wrapped around her back.

She grunted and sat up, kissing Demetrius passionately. He could taste his brother's cock from her tongue. He held her gently and matched her kisses with equal tenderness. She positioned herself and slowly lowered herself to Paris's stiff erection. He groaned blissfully as she gyrated, gaining rhythm. She embraced Demetrius, kissing him. She held his cock and gently stroked him.

"Oh Demetrius!" She moaned as he traced circles on her neck with his tongue. He let out a low guttural moan.

"I'm gonna cum!" Paris whispered. His body tightened, stiffening and he erupted inside Cho. She screamed with passion, increasing the tempo of her strokes as Demetrius came in her hands too.

She fell on top of Paris and Demetrius on top of her. Their bodies glistening, embossed with sweat. She had fallen asleep. Demetrius stole one last kiss, and stood up, gathering his clothes.

"Come on, before she wakes up…"

"Wait…let me…just…a little…" Paris said, still panting.

"I'll meet you upstairs." He responded with a teasing smile. Paris wrote a tiny note for her before he left.

Cho,

Last night was spectacular…

We must do it again some other time…

-With Love,

Paris and Demetrius

A/N: So?! What did you think? Oh come on, gimme a break! This is my first ever rated R fic. The farthest I've gone before was groping. This was a major step for me. Please give me comments and especially suggestions!!! Tell me how to improve my writing… please? I want to write more erotica and please your minds as well as your groins…hihi…

Ps: the next installation is definitely slash. In fact from here on forth it'll be only slash! And hints of het. Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, get ready to rumble!!!


	3. The Gryffindor Quidditch Captain

"Well that was a refreshing night!" Demetrius said, referring to the previous night's events with the Ravenclaw goddess, Cho Chang.

"Certainly was." Paris said, wiping his face. "Why, you've grown weary of my fingers?" Paris said in mock offense as they brushed their teeth that morning.

"Of course I have. I never thought I'd survive it…" Demetrius said, spitting. "Three days of no sex. Just your hand jobs…torture"

Paris stared at his twin, eyes smoldering with anger.

"What?" Demetrius asked dumbly. "What is it?" Paris slammed his toothbrush heavily on the counter and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What?!" Demetrius repeated.

"Well if you don't know then I'm certainly not going to tell you!" Paris shrieked, and sat down on the toilet.

"Why are you so crabby? Ok fine…for whatever it is…I'm sorry." Demetrius said rather angrily. He rinsed his mouth and walked towards his brother, hugging him tightly, inhaling his scent, kissing him on the cheek. Paris hesitantly hugged back.

"God…sometimes it confuses me whether you're a girl or not!" Demetrius joked, chuckling. Paris huffed angrily, pushed him harshly at a wall and stormed out.

"FUCK!" Demetrius said, clutching his forehead.

"Paris, we have to work together. I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so insensitive…" Demetrius whispered in his twin's ear as he followed him down the gardens. "Come on…I really didn't mean to…"

"Shut up!" Paris whispered to his twin, staring straight at the quidditch pitch.

"Now, no need to be violent again. I'm already apologizing. Come on, Paris! You know I'm nothing without you…"

"Honestly, Dem. Do you ever know when to keep your mouth shut!" Paris scolded him, staring him straight in the eye, and then looking right back at the pitch.

"Wait…is this…are you?"

"That's right…I think I've found a way for you to apologize…" Paris smirked. "Not that you really need to but…still…It'll make this all the more exciting." Demetrius smiled at the suggestion.

"Who is she?" Demetrius asked.

"More like who is he…"

"Well…your hormones have struck again haven't they…"

"Of course…however, I think it is time we hone the little skills we have at Quidditch for this to work…" Paris said, he clutched his brother's tiny waist and pulled him close.

"By the way, Dem…get used to my touch. You'll be feeling it more and more often. Lately I just feel like everything else is so…inadequate…" Demetrius squirmed and pulled away.

"J-ju-just don't kiss me…" he said jokingly, but his eyes glowed fearfully.

"Not unless I'm forced to…" Paris teased, closing in the gap between their lips but pulling back just as they touched. He laughed.

"Evil you are…"

"Oh but of course…Come now, breakfast is served…" Paris responded with a smirk.

They marched up the stairs, walked through the doors of the Great Hall proudly, they whispered to each other, ignoring the eyes of the entire school upon their beautiful forms.

"Hey, Paris!" Chimed a girl from behind them, he gave her a smirk but walked on.

"Demetrius! Over here!" screeched a Hufflepuff girl, he smiled at her, she nearly withered, but he walked on. They sat at the middle of the Ravenclaw table. Demetrius muttering an apology as he mistakenly clutched the thigh of the girl beside him to support himself when he leaned to his right. The girl nearly fainted at the touch. The girl beside Paris leaned beside him too too much, her sniffing became so loud she had to be reprimanded. The guy in front of them was blushing a fierce scarlet the whole breakfast time. When the bell rang, Paris pursed his lips at the guy, Demetrius winked at him. The third year Ravenclaw looked like he was going to die.

"I've had about a thousand proposals since this morning…" Demetrius joked, nodding at a couple of giggling first year girls.

"I've been groped too often to care…" Paris responded.

"They're just all…"

"insufficient? Oh of course…where would the artistry be if we took them. Besides, it's usually the untouchables that make my groin tingle…Like I dunno…you…" Paris teased.

"Why, why do you insist on making me feel uncomfortable?" Demetrius asked.

"Because you do! Why do you have to feel uncomfortable around me? I'm your brother! And plus…we've had more sex together than all the hookers in skid row combined." Paris whispered. Demetrius shrugged. Paris ran a fleeting caress on Demetrius's thigh up to his groin.

"Stop!" Demetrius said, slapping his brother's hands away. "Keep this up and I really won't do anything with you anymore…"

"Oh hush up…Look…let's head out to the broom shed. Maybe there's some broomsticks lying around." Paris said as they exited the castle.

"Why do you care?" Demetrius said. "Oh!" after it dawned on him.

"We have to act as though we've no flying talents."

"Should be simple enough for you…" Demetrius said with a laugh. Paris glowered at him.

"But we have to look strained. Like we really want to learn. And we have to be somewhat loud about it…and argue…"

"Fun…" Demetrius responded sarcastically as they grabbed two brooms from the shed. Paris also grabbed an extra quaffle and they mounted their brooms, he wobbly soared into the arena.

"Am I down there?!" Demetrius screamed. "Throw it straight!"

"Oh shut up!" They were no longer playing out the anger. They were really getting frustrated with one another.

"Look, maybe we should just stop this…There's no one in here…" Demetrius said.

"Au contraire…" Paris said. "Look behind you…" He whispered. Demetrius looked to his back and saw a smirking face.

"Creepy…"

"Handsome…" Paris purred. "Look he's coming! Keep throwing."

"You have the quaffle!" Demetrius said. "Throw it!"

"Hi! How you doin'?" Paris asked as the handsome stranger approached.

"Top o' the mornin' to ya both…" He said in a gruff Scottish accent. Paris bit his bottom lip, Demetrius knew how irresistible accents were to his twin.

"Just throwing the quaffle around." Demetrius finally said.

"I see…"

"ahem…And you are?" Paris asked.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that… Oliver, Oliver Wood…" he said stretching his hand out for a handshake. Paris took it and introduced themselves.

"Twins?" Oliver asked.

"Can't you tell?" Demetrius said.

"By golly…you are twins! I couldn't tell from behind…" Oliver said to them with an amused smile.

"Oh, so you were watching?" Demetrius asked. Oliver blushed beet red and nodded his head rather meekly.

"Oh, of course. Couldn't help but see you were having some trouble, Paris…" Oliver said with a smirk. Paris shot him a mock glare.

"Well it's not my fault I'm athletically challenged!"

"I like tha… Athletically challenged." Oliver said in his thick Scottish Accent. "Maybe I can help you…"

"What do you mean?" Paris said. His plan was working.

"Well.." Oliver scratched his head. "If you were to throw the quaffle at this angle, and your release involved your wrists, like so, maybe it wouldn't be such a bad throw." Oliver smiled. Paris looked incredulous.

"And how would you know anything about quidditch?" Paris said, knowing full well that Oliver was the Gryffindor Captain.

"Why, I'm the Gryffindor Keeper!" Oliver said proudly, his chest swelling suddenly. "I'm the Gryffindor Captain, in fact…" He sat up straighter. Paris smirked at him and nodded his head. It was always cute to see boys try to protect their egos.

"Well then…perhaps I _could_ trust your expertise…"

"Good…Now, throw it like this…ye-n-no…not like that…like…oh-uh-umm…n-no…" Oliver was inching his broom forward as Paris half-purposely made his throws bad. Demetrius smiled knowingly. Mr. Wood had no idea what was in store for him. When Paris had his eyes on a guy…Demetrius would bet his life that the guy would have sex with them that very night.

"Well don't just hover, Demetrius! Get the ball!" Paris said in over-played frustration.

"Well, don't get your knickers in a twist!" Demetrius called out as he sped to the ground, picking up the quaffle.

"Now, now Paris…Keep your cool…" Oliver said. "You'll get the hang of it. It's actually quite simple."

"Oh yeah? Then why can't I do it!" He said in dramatic resignation.

"Well…"

"It's just…I'm wasting your time and I'm still not doing anything correctly! I wish I weren't so stupid…" Paris said, slouching on his broom, pushing his head back in surrender, giving Oliver a look at his fragile swan neck.

"You're not wasting my time. I kinda like this…It's fun…" Oliver said. "Just listen to what I'm saying and maybe you'll get it…"

"Well… I just don't get what you're trying to make me do…I wish you could like…physically show me."

"Well, here, Demetrius, give me the quaffle…I'll show you Paris. This is what I mean." He aimed the quaffle at Demetrius and throw it straight at his chest. Demetrius caught and immediately returned it, a smile had played across his features. That was definitely the first and only decent throw he'd caught all day.

"Ok…so like…This!" Paris strained, threw the ball powerlessly, Demetrius sped to catch it before it fell to the ground.

"Umm..not quite…" Oliver said with a smirk.

"Well don't be smug about it!" Paris said. "I give up!"

"No, no, don't… here maybe If I" Oliver laughed, he moved close to Paris so they were both facing Demetrius. He tried to show what he meant by throwing with a wrist-release, but Paris still played dumb.

"Ok…I'm just gonna mount your broom and show you!" Oliver said with a tad bit of frustration in his voice. He left his broom in mid-air and sat behind Paris. Demetrius laughed loudly.

"What's funny?"

"Oh no-nothing…" he said. "J-just what Oliver said…"

"Oh shut up!" Paris said. Oliver grabbed hold of his waist, he leaned back to the Griffyindor's warm body, resting his head lightly on his shoulders. Oliver squirmed, and swallowed audibly. Paris winked suggestively at his brother as Oliver struggled to position himself.

"Ok…good…Now…this is what I mean." Oliver clutched Paris's arms with his own and positioned it. Paris nodded to show that he understood. Oliver was looking at the position of Paris's hands, while he stared at Oliver's face.

"Got it?" Oliver said, he turned to see Paris, but the younger boy was staring at his eyes. Oliver gulped loudly this time, Paris leaned backwards even more, then nodded like a little child. He turned quickly to Demetrius, giving Oliver a look at his determined face and of course a quick smell of his soft blonde tresses. He tensed, threw it half-well, causing the ball to actually be an inch away from Demetrius's broom this time.

"Did you see that?!" Paris said triumphantly. "Was that what you meant?!" He looked to Oliver who was still staring deeply at the nape of his neck, then his face. Oliver realized he was staring, shook his head and smiled proudly.

"That was a great throw!" He added a little too cheerily. "Awesome…"

"Demetrius throw it again!" Paris said, caught the quaffle and hurled it perfect aim at Demetrius now. He was getting tired of playing dumb. He was somewhat good at Quidditch, just not that great at flying. They passed the quaffle around until it grew dark.

"Oh crap!" Paris shrieked as he wobbled on the broom. The broom leaned forward threatening to throw Paris and Oliver down to the ground.

"SHIT!" Oliver cursed, he held on tight to the front of the broom and pulled backwards, leveling them. His right hand was on Paris's hand, at the tip of the broom, his other hand on Paris's small waist. Paris's head had fallen onto Oliver's shoulder, his other hand tightly woven around Oliver's neck. They were both panting, blood warmed by the liters of adrenaline flowing through their bodies.

"Are you guys Alright?!" Demetrius flew over to them. Paris's eyes were still closed, Oliver was staring intently at Paris's beautiful face still contorted in terror.

"I dunno…Are you alright, Paris?" Oliver finally asked Paris. Paris nodded slightly, eyes still closed, then shook it.

"Fuck…" He panted. "That was scary." Looking shaken up.

"Don't worry I'm right here…" Oliver said. "You won't fall anymore…" Oliver said with a comforting smile. Paris held tight to Oliver's arm and neck while he gently settled them to the ground.

"Well…nice meeting you, Oliver…but I think we may have stolen your time for far too long now…" Paris said still a little shaken up. "We're sorry…" he purred in Oliver's ear as Oliver dismounted.

"Oh no…I had a lot of fun…Don't you worry about it…" Oliver said, holding Paris's arm comfortingly.

"I'm a little sweaty…" Demetrius said. "I wish the showers weren't off limits at this time…Damn…I don't wanna sleep all stinky."

"The quidditch showers are always open…" Oliver suggested. "And I do feel like a quick shower"

Paris smiled and stopped. "Where is it?" He asked. Oliver and Demetrius laughed and Oliver led them to the Gryffindor lockers. He taught them how to summon some clothes from their rooms, and where to go. The twins waited while Oliver got something from his locker.

"This is better than I thought…" Paris said. "I think we're gonna get lucky twice tonight."

"Let's just loosen him up a little first…" Demetrius whispered as Oliver came back in.

"Here…Some towels…" Oliver handed them some white towels. Paris accepted it and nodded in gratitude. "You can come shower over here…" Oliver led them to the secluded shower stalls. He slowly stripped off his clothes at the bench near the entrance. Paris eyed him intently; Demetrius couldn't help but notice the beautiful body that Oliver had. He was tightly built, muscled lightly, his skinned tanned golden, no doubt the result of years of quidditch. His hair was messed in a charming way, his cheeks had a slight pink tint, and he had the tiny waist of a twelve year old gymnast. He pulled down his pants tentatively, looking at Paris, who was still fully dressed and gawking, and Demetrius who was already naked and coaxing his brother to do the same. Paris stripped down immediately. Oliver was still a little ashamed to bare it all. Paris went over to him naked and slapped his bum with a towel.

"Come on, man! I'm cold…" He said breezily. "Let's get this over with…" He and Demetrius ran to one of the shower stalls, and let the hot water cascade down their lithe bodies. Paris began to soak Demetrius's hair while Demetrius ran his hands all over his twin's body.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Oliver asked with a confused smile on his face.

"Saving water…come on, hop in! the water's great…" Demetrius said.

"And we'll keep you company…" Paris purred. Oliver looked skeptical then shook his head. He walked over to a shower head at the opposite end of the room, making sure he was fully covered.

Paris winked to Demetrius as Oliver took his shower far from them. Demetrius understood the signal and began to work the plan. He grabbed the soap from a silver dish that hung on the wall, went on his knees behind Paris and gently soaped his brother's crotch. Paris stood there, his hands roaming his smooth skin, moving rhythmically to his brother's stroking. It was only a matter of minutes before Oliver noticed them, Paris standing there moaning, Demetrius on his knees, stroking his brother from behind.

Oliver saw Paris, his hands caressing his chest, his arms, and his taut stomach. His head was rested back, exposing his thin, white neck. The thin drops of water from the light shower were cascading down his body. Paris's skin was slightly pink from the warmth, glowing from the moisture, looking soft, silky, alluring, entrancing…

"W-Wh-What are you doing?" Oliver asked breathlessly, swallowing audibly, his eyes were glued to Paris's body, and Demetrius's actions. Paris moaned louder, his eyes kept closed, Demetrius giggled and continued.

"Come on then, Oliver…" Demetrius said. "He's free for the taking…" Paris just moaned louder, he moved gently, rhythmically according to Demetrius's strokes. Oliver felt like he was going to faint, and the way Demetrius was giving the rapturous Paris away seemed even more inviting. Paris looked so delicious, and Demetrius's hanging dick wasn't so bad either.

"I-I d-don't know about this…" He stuttered. "W-Wh-What are you? Wh-what do you th-think is…"

"You know you want to, Oliver. Paris wants you too…" Demetrius teased, giggled again.

"I-I don't know about that…"

"P-PLEASE!" Paris said. "PLEASE OLIVER!" he begged, he looked over to Oliver, who was now stark naked, looking pleading, grunting with every thrust.

"P-Paris…I don't think…" He stopped, just staring at Paris's crotch.

"Please, Oliver? Won't you?" Paris, he moved away from his brother's touch and walked over to Oliver. They looked at each other, forest green eyes met arctic blue. "Don't you want me?" He said, looking sorrowful, closing in the difference between them with an electrifying kiss. It was gentle at first, barely touching, then it turned hungry, animalistic. Oliver melted in Paris's touch, his lips were hot from the fire of their kiss, his body convulsing from Paris's light, teasing touch.

"Don't you want me? You know I want you?" Paris whispered in Oliver's ear, then traced circles on Oliver's neck with his tongue.

"Y-Yes!" Oliver gasped, breathless from the foreign sensations.

"Oh, Oliver…" Paris moaned, grinding his lithe body onto Oliver's, their bare crotches touching together, making them hard simultaneously.

Demetrius came rushing behind Oliver, kissing him lightly on the nape of his neck, roaming his hands to Oliver's tiny waist, then up his stomach. Paris's lips would not leave Oliver's and Oliver's hands had gained new courage, touching Paris's back and running his fingers over Paris's golden tresses, then to his back where Demetrius was. The heat was intense, they were all sweating, occasionally moaning words of encouragement.

Oliver slowly broke from the kiss, panting, resting his head on Demetrius's shoulder. Paris immediately ran kisses all over Oliver's elongated neck, roaming his hands over Oliver's Chest while Demetrius took both of their hard erections and stroked them both at the same time.

"S-so h-hot!!!" Oliver panted, feeling Paris's smile in his kisses.

"Oliver…Can I…Can I" Paris moaned.

"Fuck! Ughh! Fucking do whatever you want…" He gasped in response. Paris smirked and continued. Demetrius turned Oliver's head side ways, and caught his lips in a long romantic kiss. Paris ran his tongue down Oliver's neck, his collar bone, his chest, his stomach, then lingering on the flat space in between the thigh and the dick. Oliver moaned into Demetrius's mouth.

"PARIS!" He grunted, as Paris teased the base of his cock, weighing his balls with an open palm. "UGHH!" He moaned. Paris smiled, continued teasing the back of Oliver's dick, slowly tightening and releasing his grip on Oliver's balls. Oliver licked Demetrius's jaws, his hands gently stroking Demetrius's dick from an odd way. Demetrius seemed to enjoy the unique position very much. Oliver's tongue traveled down Demetrius's neck, bit rather quickly as Paris engulfed the head of his cock into his hot mouth.

"AH!" Demetrius screamed in ecstasy. Oliver moaned, licking Demetrius's Adams apple. Oliver felt the lingering touches of Demetrius's soft hands, Paris's skilled fingers were teasing his nipples while he gained rhythm sucking Oliver's dick. "FUCK!" Oliver moaned as Demetrius's hard cock threatened to enter his butt.

"Oliver!" Demetrius screamed. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" Oliver hastened his strokes, running his fingers quicker, thrusting his hands rapidly, while pushing the crack of his bum to the exposed cock head.

"PARIS!!! OH PARIS!" Oliver whispered. "I'm gonna cum!" Paris made his movements quicker, his hands stroking Oliver's dick while his mouth gently sucked on the head of the cock.

"AAHH!" Oliver and Demetrius screamed as they erupted. White liquid flowing down Oliver's butt, and from the inflated mouth of Paris. Oliver's knees could barely support him, slowly giving way. Oliver fell on top of Demetrius with a thud. Paris fell forward, his nose buried in the wiry hairs of Oliver's pubes.

"Fuck…" Oliver whispered. "That was the fucking best sex I've ever had…"

"Had? We're not done?" Paris said. Demetrius gently pulled Oliver off of him.

"what do you mean?" The perplexed Oliver asked.

"I'm not done…" Paris said innocently, batting his eye lashes, then looking down on his still erect cock. Oliver licked his lips and bent forward to take it in his mouth.

"uh-uh…I decide…" Paris smirked.

A/N: Continued in next chapter… whew…I am tired, this was a very challenging chapter…hope you liked it!!!


	4. The Captain and his beaters

A/N: I never was one to personally comment on every new review that came my way. But since this whole thing has been a new way of expression, I'm referring to the slash, then what the hell. I do have some responses to your responses….lol…

_Slash-Lover – thank you for reading my fic. That goes for everyone, actually._

_TomF-DanielR4eva__ – I'm sorry, but I don't think there's anything I can do about your friends inability to review. Tell him/her that I appreciate the 'sentiment' though. I love that you like my story! Me neither! I can't wait til Draco and Harry come in. I promise you it'll be great. And if you keep reviewing I might dedicate a chapter solely to you! (woot! Aren't I feeling generous and even a little conceited?!) thank you, btw, for saying I'm a great writer…blush I'm so flattered…_

_Fudgebaby – I made it longer, well…I just added as much details as I possibly could. Good thing? Bad thing? Tell me please! All of you, please tell me how to improve my writing. _

_Sheyda – Yes, the whole school! I'm so excited. Harry and Draco won't come in for quite a while though. I just want to prepare myself with these fun little flings before Paris and Demetrius delve into a 'deep' relationship (or whatever I can conjur e with my tiny language skill…) _

_Anarchy Agent – Omg ! I love you for telling me about my mistake. Thank you, thank you! I feel stupid, though…_

_Delinka – sorry! But Harry comes rather late. Sorry! But here…something to make you feel better, a juicy bit of info. Paris is blonde, Harry is a brunette…Demetrius is a brunette and Draco is a blonde...i'll leave the pair-guessing up to you! _

_Gothichick – I must say, your comments got me worried! I didn't want my story to be weird. I wasn't offended, just a bit shocked. However, I think you should give it a chance. I warned you about the twincest though! You should have guessed that they were gonna have sex with each other. And even if it was illegal, I'm sure none of us care. The only law I know about that forbids familial sexual relationships is if it actually bears fruit. Then both parties are liable to spend time in jail. Incestual affairs like that, disgust me too, but twins…they're just different to me somehow. As though they were destined to be with each other forever…know what I mean?! If you still think that this story is nasty and gross after reading the next few installations then I suggest you just stop reading, there's nothing I can do, but I do hope you like it rather than hate it. _

_Constance Malfoy – thanks for saying this story 'rocks'. Nobody ever says that here where I'm from, at least not to me. Oh look, I'm being ignorant! Thanks for liking my story!!! Read on! _

"I think…" Paris said, placing a finger on his chin in thought, his lips curled in teasing smirk. "I think…I want to do this somewhere warm."

"and dry…" Demetrius added, helping his twin up and hugging him. "cold?"

"A little…" Paris responded, and allowed his brother to guide him back up the change room. "Coming, Oliver?"

"U-u-uhh…Yeah, right behind you." Oliver said, getting up, still a little shaken up.

"Here, Paris…" Demetrius gave his brother a white towel and helped him dry his back. Paris did the same for his brother and they traded a few items of clothing before seeing the smile on Oliver's face.

"What? What is it?" They asked simultaneously.

"N-nothing…" Oliver chuckled. "It's nothing."

"No, come on…" Paris said with a curious look.

"Tell us…" Demetrius added. Oliver had just finished fastening a belt around his waist. He threw his bag around his shoulders and walked out into the night, the same odd grin on his face. Demetrius and Paris followed him, looking confused.

"Well…you want to know what initially attracted me to you both?" Oliver finally said as they entered Hogwarts. They were whispering, curfew hour had just passed.

"What?" Paris finally asked.

"Other than you were both so cute…" Oliver said. "The fact that you two take such good care of each other. It's like…the same person broken in two. I've never seen anyone like that before. Not even the Weasley twins…" Oliver giggled.

"The Weasley twins?" Paris asked. "Pray tell, are they some sort of English comic book characters?"

"I suppose you could say that…" Oliver chuckled. "But, no…they're the beaters in the Gryffindor team."

"And they are called twins because they work well with each other?" Demetrius asked, pushing open a wooden door for all three of them.

"No, silly…they're called the Weasley twins because they are twins." Oliver chuckled. Demetrius blushed at his stupidity, Paris merely rolled his eyes.

"A-and these twins…you've, you've come to know them well?" Paris asked. Oliver nodded. "How well?"

"Too well…" Oliver laughed again, as if playing a memory clip in his head. "Entirely too well…" He repeated.

"I've never noticed them." Demetrius said.

"Oh you will when they want you to. Other than that you'll just see them by their hair." Oliver said, breaking away from his reverie.

"What d'you mean?"

"They've got the deepest ginger hair you'll see. All Weasley's have ginger hair, but the Fred and George's are just so much more…silky." Oliver sighed. It was not so hard to notice that Oliver had feelings for the beaters of his team. From the look on his face, it seemed he had fallen in love even just at the memory of them.

"Well we must meet them." Paris said. "Anyone Oliver has a crush on must definitely be worth our time, and any two…well, they're more than welcome to come shag us." Paris joked. Oliver cocked his head sharply at the laughing twins.

"Y-you're going to try and shag them?" Oliver asked a little bewildered.

"Well, if they want us!" Demetrius joked.

"Oh, be serious Oliver…" Paris said, slapping his back lightly. "You clearly fancy them. We won't touch them…unless you want us to. And besides, they're probably not even gay…"

"I don't fancy them!" Oliver said defensively.

"Oh…right" Paris said with a smirk.

"I don't!" Oliver screamed. Paris covered his mouth to silence him.

"I don't!" He whispered. "But they are gay…"

"Oh…well…"

"Are you going to invite us in?" Demetrius asked as they stopped in front of the portrait of a fat lady. Oliver pursed his lips and placed a finger over, shushing them both.

"Hide over there…" He pointed to a dark spot behind a pillar. They nodded and complied. Oliver whispered the password to the snoring fat lady who irritably opened the portrait hole. He pulled Paris and Demetrius by their wrists into the Gryffindor common room.

"OLIVER!" chimed two voices from the couches in front of the fire. "Where've you been?!"

"And who are these lovely…boys?" Paris smiled and introduced them

"Ah… fellow split fetuses!" said one. "Wonderful!" Chimed the other.

"And you are?" Paris asked.

"I am George" said the one who was closest them, standing up and offering his hand which Paris took gladly. He towered easily over the two young boys. Paris noticed the firm grip George had, also the rough calloused hands…perfect.

"And I Fred…" said the other Weasley with mock regality. He was sprawled across the couch. He yawned, stretched and returned to his languid position. Demetrius and Paris noticed the well defined abs that were exposed as his too-small shirt rode up, and the lightly muscled arms of Fred. Demetrius licked his lip reflexively as Fred began to scratch his chest, lifting his shirt, exposing more of his pale bare skin.

"And why have you brought us these young'uns then, Ol'?" Fred asked.

"Oh…huh?" Oliver stuttered, looked over to Fred, and blushed. Paris could tell that Oliver had also noticed the delicious sight Fred's chest was. "They…they…"

"We wanted to meet you two. After what Oliver said about your skills as beaters…we just couldn't resist taking a peek…you know the life behind the stars…" Paris joked extra dramatically, and moved closer toward Oliver, patting him on the back.

"Well, well, Ol'…" George said.

"we're flattered. Lately it seems you've done nothing but compliment us…" Fred said.

"You don't happen to fancy, Fred, now do you?" George joked.

"Yes, cuz he'd be jealous…" Fred added. Oliver blushed a fierce scarlet and forced a chuckle. Paris and Demetrius had noticed Oliver's flushed cheeks, Paris quickly went over to where Fred was lying down.

"Mind if I sit down?" He asked, Fred nodded, sat himself and offered the spot next to him. "Here, 'Ol…I'm sure there's enough for three in here…" He pulled Oliver by the wrists and sat him down beside Fred.

"George? After you…" Demetrius said, pointing to the spot beside Oliver. Oliver looked fearfully at the two smiling young boys. George sat down and sighed. Oliver squirmed as he was sandwiched by the Weasley twins.

"Ahh…I love the warmth. This is why we stay late you know, to get the heat all to ourselves." George said. Fred looked drowsy, George looked too relaxed.

"Well, I hope you like sharing we'll be here all night…"Paris said, plopping down on a cushioned chair and pulling Demetrius on top of him. Demetrius sat on Paris's lap, wrapped arms around his brother's neck.

"Why are you two here, really?" Fred finally asked, still eyeing the odd openness the two were sharing.

"Nothing really…we were bored. We don't have Potions tomorrow, so we have nothing to study for." Demetrius said.

"And plus, Oliver was kind enough to invite us after the shower…" Paris added.

"What shower?" George asked Oliver, looking skeptical. Fred looked at Oliver too.

"Oh…umm uh…we were just…"

"We played some quidditch. Then we had a shower, and Oliver invited us in afterwards…"

"Uh-huh…" Fred and George answered, still staring at Oliver, looking doubtful.

"Oliver can we please talk to you in private for a second?" Fred said, grabbed Oliver by the collar and pulled him off to where Paris and Demetrius couldn't hear them. George smiled politely at the two and chased after his brother and Oliver to the balcony.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Fred shrieked.

"What?!" Oliver asked defensively.

"What?! What?! You-You!" George stuttered.

"You had sex with them?! They're infants!" Fred said.

"I did not have sex with them!" Oliver looked scandalized.

"Oh please!" George said in panicked exasperation.

"Look…they, they…" Oliver tried to explain.

"They what? Enticed you? Seduced you?" George asked, his eyes looked the size of platters.

"Look, why does it matter to you anyways?" Oliver asked, placing his hands on his hips and staring at the twins. They looked dumbstruck for a second.

"B-because…" Fred started.

"Look, 'Ol…we care about you..." George butted in. "…Also…Fred has a huge crush on you. It's just, he'd be devastated if this developed, and imagine what I'd have to put up with…" George said. Fred boxed his ears and looked livid.

"ME?!" He said. "TRAITOR!!!"

"Ok...wait…Let me explain why I said that…" George looked fearfully at his twin brother. Fred looked positively angry. He was red with anger, but before he could explode or at least pop a vein, Oliver planted a light kiss on his forehead. His crimson face returned to a pale white, his mouth hung open, he and George stared at Oliver who was grinning like a fool. Oliver hugged them both, planted kisses on the back of their ears and embraced them tighter.

"W-wh-what…" They both stuttered.

"I like you both too. I was too afraid to say anything…It was just so guilty. I felt so selfish liking neither in particular and loving both equally…" Oliver blushed. Fred and George smiled.

"And to think we were freaking out thinking about how the hell we were gonna share you, had you chosen us…" Fred said. Oliver was suddenly pushed to his back by the pair, his lips attacked by George's, his ear by Fred. They were stopped by a rather loud cough, the cocked their heads to look at the two very amused faces of Paris and Demetrius. Oliver looked shocked, blushed and tried to get up but was pushed down by Fred and George.

"Wanna join?" Fred invited with a funny grin. "It'll be fun!" George exclaimed.

"Oh we bet…" Demetrius said. "But we'll take a raincheck on that…it seems there are some repressed erections, ahem, emotions that you need to sort out yourselves…" Paris joked. "Maybe some other time…"

"We'll take you up on that…" Fred said, then continued to nibble on Oliver's ear, who moaned in response. Paris and Demetrius chuckled and left the three outside in the moonlight. They exited the Gryffindor common room and headed for the Ravenclaw dorms.

"Twins…" Oliver remarked breathlessly, then chuckled.

"Double the treasure…" Fred said. "Double the pleasure…" George corrected.

"Double the terror." Oliver said, then screamed as George swallowed his cock whole.

"Shut up." Fred said and kissed him.

A/N: I didn't want it to be so serious with Oliver but it seemed to be heading in that direction, so I had to do something! Hope you liked it. This chapter I made cute and frivolous. Oh, and there will be future chapters dedicated to Paris and Demetrius's promise to have fun with the three gryffindors. I hope you liked it! Review please!


	5. Don't Leave Me

A/N: Hello, everyone. I have provincials in a month and I'm freaking out. (Etes-vous canadiens? Si oui…then you know what pronvincials are.) so…I decided I need a change of pace. My first chapters, the PWP's, seemed childish and very, well…PWP. Now…It's changing. It's no longer going to be light-hearted. I try to be witty, mind you, but…It's more serious now. This story when I thought about it was supposed to be tragic… I love this chapter. I absolutely enjoyed writing it! Please review! (warning…not so long…decided to edit out half of it…)

And there he stood, amongst his company, laughing politely at his friend's mediocre jokes. He was twiddling his fingers inside his pant-pocket, bored and anxious at the same time. His attire was pressed and spotless, his look flawless and attractive, and his persona emitted nothing but Malfoy-confidence. He was no ordinary student, he was the son, no…the heir of an aristocrat. And that pride exuded off of him.

The party was an ordinary one, not as pompous and ceremonial as his mother organized, not as formal and exclusive as his father preferred, and not nearly as elite and restricted as he himself would care to join; just a bunch of his friends, gathered around the cozy hearth with a champagne glass in hand, and an expensive designer robe on their anorexic figures. If it were up to him, it would just be five people, him, Blaise, Pansy, Marcus and Contessa. But Pansy thought otherwise. The night was sullen and boring, mirthless and a little intolerable. Blaise Zabini was celebrating his sixteenth birthday and had invited his friends for a small get-together in one of the potions rooms.

He was, as expected of an aristocrat's son, exposed to international flavors, in terms of food that is. However, being male, he possessed no special skills in the culinary arts. Which is why he had to resort to asking Pansy to prepare the food, someone equally clueless. Pansy had chosen extraordinarily expensive ingredients on the most terrifyingly common delicacies. Imported French chocolates and American strawberries for a quick appetizer of sticky fondue. Mexican tortillas and Roman pizza pies completed the massive jumble of confused food. And to make things worse, she had chosen the most abhorring beverage…rum and coke.

The "guests" as Pansy kept referring to her own childhood friends, were only politely eating the abominable mass of random food. Draco looked hesitantly at his tortilla, took a bite and decided not to continue ingesting the offensive snack.

"Did you hear about old Mrs. Worshester?" Millicent droned. Millicent…the girl was, surprisingly enough, classy and sophisticated…for an obese, cat-loving, hippo-headed heiress, that is. She forced her friends to call her 'Mi-yi-sont' as she proclaimed her parent's adoration for the French language, a fact that was obviously a lie. Her parents were massive pigs who couldn't tell French Orchestral music from Italian Opera, let alone have adoration for the most romantic language that ever existed. Draco stared and nodded politely at her animated speech about one of her neighbors. Clearly nobody cared, nobody was even listening, it seemed, just being grossly polite.

"That's unfair." Pansy commented, Millicent nodded her head rapidly, and continued her story with renewed vigor.

"You're finally sixteen." Draco whispered to Blaise as they went to get more drinks. Draco took out a vodka bottle from his private stash and poured some for Blaise.

"Well…you know." Blaise said non-chalantly.

"Well, you know?" Draco looked curious. "You seem awfully mirthless. You're a year closer to being of age."

"I don't know what the big fuss is." Blaise responded, downing liberal amounts of the clear liquid, sighing contentedly. "…sixteen. I simply don't care."

"Hey…at least you're having fun." Draco said. "No Gryffindor will ever have a party like this for their sixteenth birthday." He gestured towards the wide selection of alcohol, as well as the immense stack of presents. They both smirked and walked back towards the rest of the group.

"She just stared at me…" Terry said. "… Not even acknowledging my presence."

"Who?" Blaise asked.

"Cho Chang." Terry replied. "I suppose it's because she can't speak the language…idiot."

"She can…" Draco drawled. "Very fluently, in fact."

"Then why wouldn't she let me borrow her homework? She could see my desperation." Terry looked slightly irritated.

"Perhaps it's because of your attitude." Draco replied. "Or the fact that she didn't want you to copy her work…" He took a sip of vodka, then smirked at Terry.

"She's a savage feminist is what she is…" Marcus Flint said. "…barbaric, that woman." He added, rubbing his cheek subconsciously.

"Marcus, darling…" Contessa smirked. "You absolutely deserve what you got. No woman should be treated that way."

"She should be flattered!" Marcus fumed. "I was totally upfront about my desires."

"Yes, that's one way to put it." Contessa added, the group laughed. "If I remember correctly, you slapped her ass, told her she was a hot broad and that you would fuck her senseless." Pansy nearly choked on her drink at the memory. Cho had punched Marcus in the face.

"And?" Marcus said. "I don't see anything wrong with that." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well…I'm off." Draco said, grabbing the bottle of vodka. "Happy Birthday, Blaise." Blaise raised his glass to Draco.

He shut the door to the dorm rooms, filtering out the voices of his pals. His mother would be so proud of him. She had always wanted him to socialize. And not with oafs like Crabbe and Goyle, she suggested…ordered, more like. He took off his robes, and grabbed his basket of toiletries, headed for the bathroom. He took a quick shower, lathered himself with cream and brushed his hair. The night was no longer young, he intended to sleep, but he just couldn't. Crabbe and Goyle were in their respective beds, sleeping soundly. Blaise came into the room a full hour later. He sauntered suavely towards Draco, who was sitting on top of his desk reading a novel, placed a warm hand on Draco's shoulder and shook him lightly.

"We need to talk." Blaise said simply. Draco smiled at him stood from his position and led them to his bed. He sat rigidly, comfortably he claimed, and patted the spot beside him for Blaise to sit on.

"What is it?" He said after muttering a quick silencing charm around the curtains. "What's wrong?"

"Draco…It's my birthday." Blaise said, Draco nodded and smiled. "And my parents have recently owled me to tell me I'm going to be shipped back to Durmstrang." The sudden silence, Draco found, was disconcerting. Not as disconcerting, however, as the fact that Blaise was leaving Hogwarts.

"What?" He asked.

"They believe Hogwarts is not the healthiest way for me to reach 'my ambitions'." Blaise stated mockingly. Draco rubbed his temples, frustrated.

"What?" Blaise looked at him tiredly.

"I'm sorry, Draco." He said. "I guess it's over." Draco shook his head.

"It can't be, Blaise." He had a pleading look. "It just fucking can't be…"

"I'm sorry." Blaise held back the tears that streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry…"

"We have to fucking do something." Draco said, a sense of desperation obvious in his voice. "Let's leave! Let's run away! Somewhere they can't find us!" Draco's eyes were wide with anger and frustration, tears streaking across his cheeks. He was grabbing Blaise by the shoulders, shaking him. "Let's leave! Now!"

Blaise shook his head, crying freely now. "I'm sorry…" was all he could say. "I'm so sorry."

"No! Blaise! You can't just leave me like this!" Draco shrieked. Blaise looked him straight in the eye, grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a tight embrace. Draco was clawing at Blaise's back, sobbing into his shoulder. Blaise just held tightly. He didn't want to let go, neither did. Blaise kissed Draco on the neck. He kissed Draco gently. Muttering apologies and sweet words of comfort. Draco, however, was beyond comforting. He was losing his first love…

A/N: Well? Did you like it? Should I continue? Or should I stop? Did I introduce him well? TELL ME!!!


	6. Good bye

A/N: So I took off the smut from that chapter. sigh…I'm gonna be kind and post some of it on this chapter. I had so much fun writing this smut. I just took it off cuz maybe some of you might complain about it being a little too PWP. I mean…I post smut EVERY chapter. Hihi…

Disclaimer: If you think this crap is worth money to anyone, tu veux rire…

Draco stood up from the bed; his eyes glistened with tears that threatened to fall. He stared out the window, the moon bathing his pale features with a melancholic brightness. "When are you leaving?"

Blaise's stomach flipped. "Tomorrow…" he stated depressingly.

"I see" Draco responded coldly. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Draco…" Blaise stood up. "Please don't…"

"Why didn't you?" Draco repeated.

"Draco…I tried…I just…I couldn't"

Blaise followed him, hesitantly standing behind. Draco's head fell to his chest in defeat, tears streamed silently, he made a quiet whimper.

"Drah-co…" Blaise whispered, pronouncing his name the way he knew Draco adored. He needn't say more, the silence of a thousand unsaid words were enough. Blaise took a small step forward, sliding his hands underneath Draco's, cradling him by his chest. Draco instinctively fell back to Blaise's embrace, pushing his back gently to Blaise's chest, his head on Blaise's shoulder. His fingers were rhythmically caressing the back of Blaise's hand. They moved melodically to an unheard music, the only sounds in the still night were their hearts beating in harmony.

"I love you…" Draco whispered, sobbing. He let Blaise's warmth melt him, leaning back and enjoying the few moments they had left with each other. Blaise kissed Draco by the neck slightly, making Draco shiver at the sudden touch.

"I love you too…" Blaise whispered into Draco's ear before gently nibbling the soft skin. His hands glided across the thin form of Draco's body, slipping slowly into the pockets of his pants. "Please don't cry, Draco. Please." The gentle rhythm they danced to seemed to die down, the tempo slowly coming to a halt.

"Blaise…" Draco whispered into his lover's ear. "I can't bear this place without you…" He was pleading, futilely, he knew, but he was pleading nonetheless. His hands slowly caressing Blaise's stronger arms.

"Draco…don't s-say that." Tears were streaming from Blaise's eyes. "Y-you're making it entirely too hard for the both of us."

"I'll die here without you!" Draco sobbed. "I'll fucking die!"

"Stop it." Blaise commanded, stopping the embrace abruptly, turning Draco to face him and pulled him close. His strong hands were gripping Draco tightly by the arms, the mere millimeters that separated them vanishing. Their tear-stained faces, their trembling lips and their powerful gaze lay testament to their bond. The pain was evident in Draco's arctic eyes, a gray mist fogging over the vibrant silver.

Without hesitation, Blaise pulled Draco closer, still staring at him, and kissed him gently. At first a gentle peck, lips brushing slightly against the other, Draco's hands traveled to Blaise's back, feeling the rippling muscles there, Blaise's gliding down to catch Draco's tiny waist in his hands. The kiss had left them both partially breathless, and they found themselves tangled together in Draco's ornate bed.

Blaise's nimble fingers unbuttoned Draco's shirt quickly, exposing Draco's pale skin. Draco followed suit, running his fingers across the taut muscles of Blaise's flat stomach while removing the shirt. Blaise muttered a quick silencing charm and began to tenderly trail kisses down Draco's jaw and neck. He sucked lightly on Draco's pale skin, causing pink spots to appear and vanish. Draco sighed in pleasure, running his hands across Blaise's back. His flaxen tresses crumpled softly as Blaise steadied his head to kiss him.

Blaise held tightly onto Draco's smaller body, drawing lines across Draco's smooth curves with his tongue. Blaise slowly slipped off Draco's pants, and his were soon sitting in a pile with it. He took in the scent of Draco's skin, he smelled of cool winter snow and warm summer nights. Blaise removed Draco's boxers, noting the erection Draco sported. He wrapped his lips around the head of Draco's cock, tracing circles across the slit. Draco moaned in response, his eyes shut tightly together. Blaise lovingly pleasured Draco, enjoying the sweet whimpers Draco was making. The bliss was coursing through his body, his blood warm with delight.

They found themselves tangled together, Draco's arms held tightly above him, Blaise's lips caressing his own. The gentle rhythm of Blaise's pushes and his slow gyration was addicting. Moments later they climaxed. Panting still, they kissed, not wasting breath. A single tear streamed down and touched their lips. Draco looked up to see Blaise crying softly.

"Blaise?"

"Nothing…"Blaise said abruptly. "I j-just…"

"What is it? What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"I j-just realized th-that…" Blaise looked at Draco, his eyes filled with concern. "that…this is our last time together." Draco shut his eyes, bit his lip and tried hard not to cry.

"Don't say that!" He stated sharply. "Don't you fucking say that." There was a piercing silence.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Blaise said. He stood up, grabbed his clothes from the disheveled pile. "I'll leave now." Blaise shoved on his shoes and walked over to the door when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked to see Draco staring at him pleadingly. He pulled Blaise into a tight hug and kissed him affectionately…lovingly…before retreating back to his bed.

a/n: THERE! Smut!!! Yay!! I had too much fun writing this. I changed my writing style somewhat…can't you tell? Hope you liked it…

btw… I won't be commenting on reviews anymore. Back to old habits, I guess. I just find it rather tedious and I'd much rather spend time writing the stories than redundantly answer and comment on reviews. Thnks all for reading this installation. Hope you liked it ! please review!


	7. the railroad tracks

"Draco, darling, you must eat something." Pansy cooed from his bed. He proceeded to stare out his dormitory window into the plain blue sky, ignoring his friends as much as he could. Ever since Blaise's departure, nearly a week ago, Draco hadn't done as much as eat and except for his occasional fainting spells that left him as dead as a rock, he hadn't slept either. Dark bags had settled underneath his eyes, making his light skin look paler. His silken hair had been reduced to dull strands, his tiny form diminished to nearly skin and bones

"Draco… we know this is a hard time but we're worried you might be acting a little too harshly. You should at least take a small bite of this. Blaise, himself, would be concerned with what you're doing." Contessa added, pointing to a platter of sandwiches.

"I'm going out for a walk." He declared, taking a small stride from his solid position to grab a nearby coat. "I'll see you in an hour or so." He added, slipping his arms into the sleeves. He walked out the door; shut away the concerned calls of his housemates as he calmly stormed out of the common room.

It had been merely days since he saw Blaise off onto the train, yet to Draco it seemed as though years of torment had passed. Blaise had been his companion through all the years he spent in Hogwarts. His childhood was painted with memories with the brunette, the glorious moments they spent together, and the dreaded times they spent apart. They had grown inseparable through the years, and their friendship was a bond too strong to break.

He remembered the first time he and Blaise kissed. They were underneath the shade of a giant sycamore, the cool summer breeze sending a sudden chill through their young bodies. Blaise had asked him whether he was cold, and he replied with a curt nod. His friend took off his own coat and wrapped him with it, setting a quick kiss on his forehead. They were huddled together, Blaise's strong arms embraced him, and their eyes locked in a powerful gaze. Draco initiated it, his lips slowly moving closer and imprinted a long kiss on Blaise's lips.

It was not long since then that they professed their love for each other, and not a single star-lit sky was spent without the heat of the other lying close by. Of course Lucius Malfoy was affronted by their confession, infuriated that his son…his only son…had fallen for his best friend, his male best friend. It took time for their relationship to be accepted by all. His parents, Blaise's parents, their friends and eventually the students in Hogwarts. Nevertheless their bond remained strong, and the flame of their trust and their love burned as brightly as the sun.

It was moments like these, like Blaise said, that would test the strength of their bond. Moments like these that would be testament to the power of their love. The moments they spent apart.

The sun had shone brightly since dawn. A thousand warm rays piercing through the thick cotton clouds. The rust-colored leaves that lined the grounds had been raked by a strong November wind, soaring freely in the crisp air. The morning was glorious, the sun shimmering far into the east, the grass moist with early dew and the birds chorused in a sweet melody. He walked – dragged his feet, more like – with his hands in his pockets, his eyes pointed to the ground, and headed to the only place he felt like he belonged at the moment…nowhere in particular. The rapid twists and corners of the halls, the dank stone walls and the ancient tapestries did nothing but depress him more and he needed to greet the new day with a fresh start at life... or at least soak the ground with his tears for another, if not a final, day.

His feet led him far from the stone castle, down into the soft pathways of the grounds. A sudden array of color blasted his way as he stepped into the lush garden. He admired the soft petals of the nearest rose, smelled the fresh scent of the loveliest jasmine. The place was covered in vines and herbs of all sorts. He followed the path, not knowing where it led. He was sullen and sorrowful, a solitary figure cloaked in ebony black, contrasting the bright autumn day completely.

Eventually he found his way to the train tracks, the one just beyond the Hogsmeade station. He paced the rails, his feet skipping the wooden bars lazily. His mind was wandering far away. Thinking of what Blaise could be doing at this very same moment, whether his love was thinking of him too, whether he was equally tormented by their sudden separation as well. He walked further, spotting a train stop somewhere up front. He was getting tired and decided to take a quick rest at the benches before heading back to the castle.

The sound of gravel underneath his feet and the teasing wind that blew across his ear only amplified his feelings of solitude. He had never felt so alone in his life. He had never felt so unloved.

But there, at the bench, was a boy, just sitting there, staring at the sky. He looked about the same age as Draco, the same frail form although a little more developed. He was sitting on the bench, his legs dangling haphazardly His arms laid tiredly at the back, and his shirt thrown carelessly beside. The sun on his tanned form made him look so beautiful, his golden skin matched only by the bright rays that streamed onto his form. Draco approached the bench hesitantly, turned on his heel to leave the boy alone when…

"Hi…" Came a sweet voice from behind him. He turned around to see the boy smiling at him in a friendly manner. He just stared, unmoving, at the other person and turned his back, taking the same slow steps back to the castle.

Paris stood at the edge of the hall, the arms of a well-built seventh year wrapped haphazardly over his thin form, clutching him loosely by the waist and shoulders. He was chatting silently with a pair of his new friends. Lately Paris had been rather preoccupied with his boyfriend and his friends. Jason was a thick brute, in Demetrius's opinion, and was rather inconsiderate of other people's well being. But Paris seemed to have developed strong feelings, sexual or otherwise, on the handsome black guy.

Demetrius stayed single, despite the numerous proposals from both male and female genders. However, that decision happened to have negative effects on him. Paris, it seemed, had more interest in spending time with his new found mate, leaving Demetrius bored and alone. It had been almost a week since Paris had gone out with Jason and it had been about that same amount of time since they've had a decent conversation besides: "Jason says that…" or "According to Jason…" Demetrius was not only sick of it, he was physically ill from the very situation. He had been suffering unbearable head aches, and not to forget, many unexpected hard-ons from the days of zero sexual activity.

Today Paris promised they would go walking to Demetrius's new found spot. It was a tiny little area, secluded, that Demetrius found while on his own walking. He wanted to bring Paris there just to talk so as they don't completely lose track of the other's existence.

He stood up and walked away, leaving Paris with his friends. It really wasn't Paris's fault. Demetrius had always been more of a social outcast. He knew he was always 'the hottie at the back', Paris was always more approachable. He walked in the direction of the lake, kicking a stone of two. He felt an immense guilt at his thoughts. He should be happy for Paris but he couldn't help feeling jealous not only of Jason but also of Paris, Jason because he now had Paris's attention and Paris because he was just genuinely happy.

He ran his fingers through his hair, twirling his brown tresses with a lazy nonchalance. He knew where he was going to go. There was this tiny spot at the north of the lake, where the train tracks met the cliff. He first found it while he was walking aimlessly. He sat at the bench and looked out into the rest of the world. The azure tint of the November sky, the cotton clouds that floated by, the millings of the animals below him. It was all so surreal. Even for him, who had vertigo as intense as an old woman with a broken parachute gone sky diving, the whole scene was beautiful, minus the fifty-foot vertical drop.

Today was no exception. The whole area was breath-taking. He held himself steadily and let out a soft sigh of relief as he sat on the wooden bench over-looking the mountains. With the lake behind him and the pines of a nearby wood standing tall beside him, he felt relaxed. Paris would have loved this, he would've loved spending time with his brother here.

Around about noon, when the sun had summit just above his head, a sudden shocking heat spread through out his body. The thin fabric of his shirt clung tightly around him, and suddenly felt constricting. He remembered hot summer days in Italy with his father, the feel of the blazing sun on his back and the wave of euphoria as he dove into the cold waters of the nearby brook. He casually took off his shirt, setting it quickly beside him, celebrating the sudden feeling of nostalgia with a smile. The sun embraced his golden skin, and soon enough he was coated with a light sheen of sweat. He leant back, remembering the scarlet glow in his eyes as he faced the sun directly, trying to feel the cold water surround him as he waded in the shallow brook. He leaned back, scratched an itch on his neck and continued to let the scarlet glow envelope his senses.

The pitter patter of feet suddenly caught his ears, the sound of gravel as it was crushed by footsteps. He turned to his right, blinking rapidly, trying to focus but the scarlet spots impaired his vision. He slowly caught the silhouette of the retreating form. It was clad in black clothes, walking slowly back to the castle, hands buried in the pocket of it's pants.

"Hi…" he said, his voice sounding slightly strained. The silhouette turned to face him, and as though the heavens had parted, his vision unblurred, the sun shone directly upon them and all the sounds of nature halted. He had just caught sight of the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth. His breath hitched at the sight. Frail, fragile form, cold unemotional face, ivory-gold strands of hair fell limp in his face. He brushed away the rebellious strands and continued to walk back into the castle.

It was then that Demetrius had remembered to breathe, his heart suddenly pumping blood back into circulation. The sounds had continued, the heavens closed again….the boy was gone.

"H-hi…" he whispered slowly to himself as though hoping with that one short word he could bring back the mesmerizing beauty.

/oO0Oo-

A/N: ok so I've read too much romance in Old English. I'm not saying that I write as well as those people. But…it's fairly obvious my style has been affected once again. ARGH! I wanted this chapter to be good, too! Tsk…well…I hope you liked it…or at least understood the story. I know this fic is slowly deteriorating, I just hope you'll still read on and find out what happens next…


	8. Upon the Stone Steps

It was difficult to define the current thoughts in Draco's unstable mentality. He was attacked by a sudden, violent migraine. His heart yearned for Blaise. He felt his body hunch over, a chill running through his spine, his skin longing for Blaise's strong arms around him, to protect him, to warm him. He felt his knees buckle, and his cheeks fall onto the rough stone. He could hear muffled screams and concerned calls. But he was much too weak to respond. He struggled to stand but his muscles refused to cooperate.

Blaise…He longed for him. He could see Blaise's smiling face hovering over him. He wanted so much to be with Blaise. This was too cruel.

Suddenly there was a crowd forming over his fallen figure. He wanted to chase them away. They were distracting him. They were blocking the light, he was being trapped in their shadows. He could not see Blaise's face anymore.

"B-blaise…" Be called out wearily. His voice soft and tentative. His pleas were unheard in the chorus of shocked and panicked students.

"Excuse me! Let me through!" He heard a strong commanding voice fend away the crowd. He felt himself being raised from his spot. Strong arms wrapping themselves around his body, handling him with gentle precision. He felt a surge of warmth around him as the man held him tight. He felt safe. "Can you hear me?"

Yes! But he was too weak. The words died on his lips, he let out a weak sigh. He gathered the last of his strength, focusing on the face of the man. He opened his eyes slowly. Trying to regain composure.

"I'm going to bring you to the hospital wing, alright? Madam Pomfrey will tend to you there." He heard the soothing voice whisper comfortingly into his ear. The warm breath on his cheek alarmed him slightly. He felt himself being lifted, and strong arms wrap themselves around his body once more. He was hoisted, and felt the man sprinting.

"H-h-help…" He muttered.

"Don't worry. We're close now." The voice whispered to him again. He smiled, feeling safe. Feeling protected. "Madame Pomfrey!"

"Goodness gracious!" He heard a slight argument ensue. He shut his eyes, unable to fight against the strong surge of fatigue that over took him. He could feel himself being placed onto a soft hospital bed. Blankets being wrapped around him. "Alright now, Demetrius. Thank you. But you must leave. I have to tend to Mr. Malfoy."

He opened his eyes, fighting his fatigue. He wanted to see the man who had helped him. The man with the strong arms and the soothing voice. His eyes flitted to the door of the room, he was shocked.

Dark hair. Golden skin. The boy from the tracks. He looked worried, staring at Draco's limp form. The sight of the boy gave him a shudder of excitement. He fought silently against Madame Pomfrey's strong arms.

"Hi…" he whispered. Reaching an arm out at the young boy. The worried expression faded. Replaced by the most beautiful smile Draco had ever seen.

"Get out NOW!" Madame Pomfrey practically shoved Demetrius out of the room.

A/N: Omg! It's been too long! Hahaha…when did I last update! My god! I am soooo sorry. I've just been terribly busy. I thank you all for liking this story. Now I know that my story has been deteriorating. But please, give me a break. It's been months since I last wrote ANYTHING. I've been so busy. Thanks you all! I hope you like this addition. PLEASE PLEASE review. Also, don't worry. I have more time on my hands now. I'll update much earlier now. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
